


I Only Have Eyes For You

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Duct Tape, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Rape, Stalker-Related Theme, Strap-Ons, Suspense, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She unlocked her trunk, casually tossing in her belongings, noticing a piece of paper on the bottom of the trunk. She picked it up to read it.</p>
<p>'I won't let you get away.'</p>
<p>AJ was a little startled, but she didn't think anything of it. She closed the lid, threw the paper away. She got to her side of the car, when she read another message; this time, it was written in what looked like black lipstick.</p>
<p>'You're mine, sweetheart.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction as a special request through a friend of mine, via Twitter. It took a while to finish, but I think it sounds pretty good. Enjoy!!

"Just tell me what you want!!" came a woman's sound, a tiny squeak of fear in her tone.

The room she was in was dim. She could barely make out her surroundings. All she could look at in front of her was this other lady. She took a few steps in reverse, hoping to make an escape.

"You know damn well what I want, AJ," said a second woman's voice. She had a strong European accent. It was dark, low, mean. She crept froward, a twisted smile pasted across her cheeks.

"This isn't right. Why can't you go after somebody else? Why me?" the woman named AJ asked. She backed away slowly. Each time she did so, the mystery would only get closer. AJ's backside bumped into a wall. She couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped.

"I'm sorry, my perfect little honey. That won't happen. Why? Because I don't want anybody else. There's nobody else I'd rather have fun with. AJ, you're mine, darling. I only have eyes for you."

•••

AJ walked around the parking lot, looking for her car. Her milk chocolate brown eyes stared at the vehicles in front of her, in the hopes that she would find her own. She was irritated because she had been on a search for nearly twenty minutes. The parking lot was filled, and she was lost. She didn't know where she was.

"Is everything all right?"

She jumped, holding onto her chest. She turned around, realizing that Dolph Ziggler was standing behind her.

"Oh!! Yeah, um... I was just looking for my car," she replied, her heart race twitching back to normal. "I can't find it anywhere. I've been looking it for quite a while."

Dolph smirked. He slicked his hair back, chomping away on his gum. "Want some help?"

'He always looks so smarmy,' she thought. 'He's weird.' Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Er... yeah, sure. I probably won't be able to find it on my own."

Dolph's smile grew wider. He walked up to her and threw his arm around her shoulder, making her knees buckle a little. She felt a bit awkward, but she just smiled back and began walking with him.

They walked around the lot for quite some time; Dolph rambled on the entire time, as AJ absentmindedly nodded, not really paying attention to what kind of nonsense he was blabbering about. She was trying to remember where the vehicle was, but she couldn't think past Dolph's constant yammering.

Dolph stopped walking. AJ wondered why, until Dolph spoke.

"Here's your car, princess," he chided, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Er... thanks, Dolph," AJ replied. Don't call me princess, you bleach blond tool,' she thought, smiling back at him. She proceeded to put her things in her car, when Dolph cleared his throat.

"AJ, you aren't going to leave me without answering my question first, are you?"

She blinked. "What was your question again?"

Chomping on his gum, he asked, "Did you want to go out on a date with me?"

She stared at her feet, silently fuming. "Um... I'll think about it. I'll definitely let you know, though," she answered, looking back up at him.

"Great!!" he said, the idiotic smile failing to leave his face. "See ya later, cupcake." He blew a kiss to her as he walked off. She nodded, making a gagging face as he turned his back to her.

She unlocked her trunk, casually tossing in her belongings, noticing a piece of paper on the bottom of the trunk. She picked it up to read it.

'I won't let you get away.'

AJ was a little startled, but she didn't think anything of it. She closed the lid, threw the paper away. She got to her side of the car, when she read another message; this time, it was written in what looked like black lipstick.

'You're mine, sweetheart.'

"Okay, this is getting kind of creepy," she muttered to herself. Ignoring it once again, she climbed into her car, turning on the ignition. She backed out, and drove off. It was a quiet drive to the hotel, so AJ decided to turn on the stereo to play a CD. There already was one in there, so she pushed play. Instead of music escaping from the speakers, a woman's voice boomed through her car.

'Hello, AJ,' the voice said. 'I'm assuming your wondering who left you the messages around your car. It was me, darling. I was hoping to frighten you, to spark a bit of curiosity in you.'

AJ was full of wonder, as well as a bit of unnerving fear. She felt as though she was being stalked.

'I'll be seeing you very soon, my dear... sooner than you think. And when I do, you won't be able to escape. I'm going to have you all to myself, and there won't be a single thing that you can do about it.' There was laughter at the end of the woman's speech, then the CD ended.

•••

AJ found the keys for her room in her handbag, and unlocked the door. She opened it, placing her stuff by the entrance of the room. Shutting the door, she flicked the light switch on. Everything appeared to be normal.

AJ kicked her shoes off, and unzipped her jacked. As soon a she got comfortable, the lights went out.

She sighed. "Oh, great. Now I have to make my way around in a pitch black area." AJ dug around in her jeans pocket, pulling out her phone. She walked, and flashed light adjacent from where she was, looking all over the room for another possible switch.

The floor creaked under her feet, as she made her way over to the bed area. She didn't hear the door behind her being locked.

"You're finally here, AJ," came the same voice as heard on the CD. "What a pleasant surprise." The light flicked on. 

AJ felt a chill going up her spine. Swallowing nervously, she spoke. "What do you want? Why do you have to continue harassing me?"

"You know I want you, my itty bitty crumpet. I didn't want to leave you alone until I had you alone again." The mysterious lady came up behind AJ, petting her hair with one hand; the other hand holding a cloth. AJ never saw the object. "There's no need to worry, my love," she chided darkly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Before AJ could open her mouth to speak, the woman placed the cloth over AJ's mouth and nose, causing her to pass out. She laughed wickedly as AJ fell to the floor.

•••

She awoke hours later, feeling lightheaded. AJ looked around, noticing a clock beside her. One thirty-eight am, it read. She began to sit up, but realized that she couldn't move. She looked down at herself; she saw that she was naked and bound to the bed. AJ tried to scream, but it was weak and muffled. She had duct tape over her mouth.

"Aww... poor little AJ can't move. Tut, tut."

She had returned, standing over AJ to mock her. She stared down at the woman fastened tightly to the bed, twirling her hair around her finger. AJ saw that the woman standing above her was wearing a Love Bites t-shirt, and a pair of underwear. In her hands was a purple phallus-like object.

AJ tried again to yell and fight, but it was useless.

The woman laughed. "There's no point in resisting me, AJ. I wanted you, and now I have you."

She then slipped on the object; AJ saw that it was a strap-on. Her eyes widened. She began to squirm and whimper, as the woman placed herself over AJ's helplessly petite body. 

The woman shoved it inside of AJ, and AJ teared up, more muffled sounds failing to escape from the tape over her mouth.

"You're mine, you little bitch. Do you hear me? You're always going to be mine!!" she screamed, ramming the plastic toy deeper and faster inside of AJ.

AJ cried, her nostrils flaring. Her whole body shook under the weight of the one that was raping her, knowing that she couldn't muster any possible strength to stop it.

The lady slapped AJ across the face as she raped the unwilling girl below her. Two, three, four hits across the cheek.

"Remember what I told you before, AJ," she growled.

She ceased the painful thrusting momentarily, only to forcefully grab AJ by the hair of the head. She leaned forward, whispering in her ear, as she continued.

"I only have eyes for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Feedback is always appreciated. If there are any errors of any kind, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
